Fire Ferrets vs Flying Boars
by ToastWeaselofDOOM
Summary: Old Pros versus Beginner Winners. This could be interesting. Universe Alternation, Headcanons abound. Beware: Probending.


**Author's Note:**

I haven't posted anything on forever (oops) because I've been working on my novel and surviving IB and getting into college. Yeah! So in a desperate attempt to show that I'm NOT DEAD YET, here is something I wrote sometime last year but I never posted. Shame on me, dishonor on my cow, all that. (I swear I'll post new stuff soonish. I'm starting college and a whole bunch of stuff so...yeah. Watch this space.)

This fic runs under a slight Universe Alteration and several headcanons, so bear with me while I explain.

**Universe Alternation (UA):** The next year, Mako and Korra never leave the Fire Ferrets. They continue playing in the next season and they have a rematch for the championship against Tahno and Co.

**Headcanon 1:** Bolin has spent the past year or so being trained in Earthbending by Lin Beifong. (See: Silence is Golden)

**Headcanon 2:** Lin, Kya, and Zuko's daughter "Honora" (not referred to this name here) formed one of the first Probending Teams (The Flying Boars), back when the first was first invented. They kicked ass, took names, and were just general badasses. Toph was their sponsor. (There's fanart somewhere on Tumblr. Search_ Lin Kya Honora Probending_ on google and you should be able to find it. It's kickass.)

**Headcanon 3:** The Metalbending Unit of the Republic City Police Force have a dinner every month to build team moral and all that nonsense. The Metalbenders, after learning that Lin is training a earthbender, badger her constantly to bring him to dinner some time.

* * *

"And that's it folks! We have a winner! The Future Industries Fantastical Fiiiiiiire Ferrets win the Pro-bending Tournament!" There were hugs all around on the platform as the Fire Ferrets celebrated their win. Below, the White Falls Wolfbats were dragging themselves out of the water.

Suddenly, a referee jumped down and approached them. "Hey, you kids up for one more one more round?"

The three looked at him. "With who? We've beaten all the teams."

"Management wants to spice things up by bringing back an old championship team and seeing how they go against the winners. If you loose, you'll still have your money and the title. You guys game?"

"They here right now?" Mako asked. The ref nodded. He looked at his brother and his girlfriend. They grinned and nodded. "Let's do this."

The ref nodded back and signaled up to the announcer booth. "But wait!" came the voice of the announcer. "Don't leave now ladies and gentlemen because there's been a major development! The Fire Ferrets have been challenged by an old team! Ladies and gentleman may I introduce to you Fifteen Time Reigning Champs the fierce Flying Boars!"

Mako, Korra, and Bolin turned to see their opponents—and their jaws dropped. Lin Beifong, Kya, and the current Fire Lord were standing on the approaching platform, looking fierce in light green Pro-bending uniforms. The crowd was going nuts at seeing the Chief of Police, one of the most renowned Healers in the world, and the Fire Lord in the arena. The three stepped onto the Arena, looking bored.

"They didn't have all this safety stuff in our day," Kya was saying, twisting her wristguards in annoyance. "These kids have it easy." The Fire Lord nodded in agreement, flexing her fingers.

"Ch-Chief Beifong?" Korra stuttered as they lined up. Bolin was busy looking a mix between horrified and excited to be facing his Earthbending master in a rink he was more familiar with. "You never said anything about being a pro-bender."

"You never asked." The Chief's hair was back, making her features look sharper. The three women pulled their helmets on, reminding the Fire Ferrets to do the same.

"Aaaaaand begin!"

Almost instantly Kya pulled up a stream of water and sent it towards Mako. Mako dodged, moving aside to let Bolin fire a clay disc. The disc was intercepted by one from Beifong, who ducked out of the way just as Kya let loose another spray of water. Korra diverted it this time and Mako let loose a furious barrage of fire balls. The fireballs were match with more water from Kya, and several discs burst through the resulting mist to peg Mako, sending him back into Zone Two.

Korra's eyes diverted to Mako for the briefest of seconds which was all it took for the Fire Lord to send several fireballs her way. She tumbled back to avoid them, falling backwards into Zone Two. Meanwhile, Lin and Bolin were trading clay discs until Kya launched forward and landed a blow that sent Bolin skidding out of the ring.

The Flying Boars advanced under heavy attack from Mako and Korra. A fireball from Mako singed Kya's hair until a disc from Lin sent him reeling. Korra and the Fire Lord were once again trading fireballs and spurts of water. The Fire Lord was knocked back into Boar by a heavy spurt from Korra. Korra took that as an opportunity to slam Beifong with a shot of water to the face, knocking her back as well—it was only her quick handstand, covered by Kya's own water attack, that saved her from being pushed back into their zone.

Mako was back on his feet again, firing shot after shot, and had almost overwhelmed Kya when—the bell rang.

"Oh and that's the buzzer! The Boars are in Ferret territory which means the Flying Boars win Round 1!"

The Ferrets huddled before Round Two.

"Are you kidding me?! It's like they've never stopped competing!" Korra hissed, still trying to catch her breath.

"It's okay, we've still got this," Mako said back. "They aren't as young as us, they'll run out of stamina faster. Just wear them down and we can strike them hard and fast, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Alright, break!"

-one round later-

"'They'll run out of stamina faster' he said," Bolin quipped as he and Mako hauled themselves out of the pool after being sent there by well-aimed blasts from Lin and Kya. "'Just wear them down and then we can strike,' he said."

"Shut up, Bo."

The two sodden champions rode up the elevator back to the platform, where Korra and the three older ladies were waiting. The Flying Boars were looking ever-so-smug.

"Okay, new plan," Mako said as the Fire Ferrets grouped into a huddle. "Hit them hard and fast, with everything we've got. We've got nothing left to lose!"

"Except our dignity," Korra mumbled.

Mako muttered angrily to himself and shoved his helmet back on his head. "Alright, let's do this."

The two teams faced each other down once more. Both looked a little ragged. The Fire Lady's bun had come undone, her long black hair hanging down her back in a braid. Beifong had scorch marks on her uniform, and Kya's face was a bit scratched up from flying debris. Nothing serious, but at least they weren't waterlogged.

"Round Three!" Shouted the head referee. "Begin!"

Mako fell back into Zone Two almost immediately as Kya hit him with a big splash, Lin doubling it up with another disc to the chest. Kya turned her sights on knocking Bolin out, but the Earthbender wasn't having that. He bobbed and weaved every attack Kya sent his way, eventually pulling up a disc and knocking _her_ back a zone. The Fire Lord was on him in a moment, fireballs raining down at him. Korra diffused them with water. Lin used the opportunity to send discs in her direction. Korra jumped to avoid them and was pegged by a water blast that send her tumbling back all the way over the edge of the ring.

Bolin was hit with a disc from Beifong and was knocked back into Zone 2 with his brother. The Flying Boars advanced. Mako was knocked out almost immediately by The Fire Lord and Beifong tag teaming against him, leaving Bolin to hold his own against the three fierce ladies. Bolin swallowed visibly, but remember to remain calm as the attacks reigned down.

He dodged a disc sent his way by Lin, sending a disc towards The Fire Lord that cut through her fire barrage and smacked her back to Boar Zone One. He ducked a water spurt, sending a rapid volley of discs at the three. Several hit their targets, knocking The Fire Lord back another zone in Boar territory and sending Lin and Kya back into their own Zone One.

Bolin advanced back to Ferret Zone One, a confident grin starting to form on his face. He could do this. He could do this!

He pegged Kya with another disc, sending her reeling. He felt a disc coming from his blind spot and he ducked, the clay inches from his head as he picked up another disc and send it crashing into Kya's water burst. Another two disc combo soon sent the tiring Fire Lord over the edge into the water. He flipped to avoid a barrage of discs and water. He diverted a disc from Lin into Kya, sending her flying off to join the Fire Lord in the water just as the buzzer sounded.

"Tie breaker! Earth is the only element left! Earthbenders to the circle!"

Bolin stepped forward, his confident expression betraying his apprehension at fighting his on the platform. Lin faced him expressionless, except for the determination in her gaze. Bolin swallowed.

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you," Lin told him as the platform rose.

"Me either."

Lin smirked. "Good."

The two took their stances. When they were told to begin, Lin wasted no time in chucking discs. Bolin broke several of them with his fists and kicked one back at her. Lin ducked and kicked up another, punching it towards Bolin's chest. He blocked it with another.

They circled around the platform, looking for breaks in each other's defense. They had been training for almost a year—they knew each other's styles very well.

And then, Bolin saw it Lin's arm was dropped slightly, probably from the disc that he had nailed her with early. Quickly, he drew up a disc and sent it at her weak arm. But she had predicted such a move and leaned to the side. It shot past her and almost hit a referee.

"Careful," she commented. Bolin swallowed, and saw her arm rise back into proper position. She had been faking! He could feel the palms of his hands starting to sweat as he kicked up disc after disc, lunging forward to trying to grabble with her. But Lin danced out of the way, punched her fist, and a disc came up to punch him straight in the gut.

His flight off the raised platform was almost in slow motion, but the pain in his stomach as well as the pain of him hitting the deck and rolling two zones down was real. The crowd roared to life as the announcer pronounced the Flying Boars the winners. Bolin wanted to cry. He could have done it. He could have saved his team. But he couldn—

The heavy spotlight was suddenly blocked by Lin leaning over him, offering him a hand up. "You okay?" Her expression had softened, her concern genuine. Bolin nodded and let her haul him to his feet. Lin patted his shoulder as they walked off the arena floor. "You did good, kid. M'proud."

Bolin really did cry, then. He forced off his helmet and rubbed his tears off on the sleeve of his uniform. Lin almost never praised him, at least not verbally, preferring sharp nods and half-smiles. Lin patted his shoulder again, then reversed direction and went to join Kya and the Fire Lord in the other changing room.

Korra and Mako were already in the changing rooms stripping off their uniforms, their expressions sour.

"You did the best you could, bro," Mako said when he noticed the tears on Bolin's cheeks, misinterpreting them for ones of sorrow. "There's just no messing with Beifong."

"You did good, though!" Korra exclaimed, trying to cheer him up. "Never seen you like that!"

Bolin smiled through his tears. He wiped them off and sniffled, "Thanks, Korra."

Asami came in to congratulate them on the Tournament itself, not mentioning their loss to The Flying Boars. Korra and Mako left with her, telling Bolin to come find them when he was done changing. Bolin changed slowly, watching the crowd trickle out of the stands.

When he was done changing, he went to go catch up with his Team. As he ran, he felt the familiar vibrations and stopped just as Lin walked out from behind a pillar, back in her metalbending uniform. The teenager stopped and inclined his head respectfully to her.

"Bolin." He looked to her. "My unit goes out to dinner every fourth Friday of the month. This is that Friday. Would you like to come?"

"I—" Bolin considered her question. He knew she was not the type to hold a win over his head and rub it in his face like others. He genuinely sensed she wanted him to come—he knew she would not have asked him otherwise. "Yeah…yeah, sure. Lemme just go tell Mak—"

"I already spoke with him and Korra," Lin cut him off. "As well as Miss Sato. They are perfectly fine with it."

"Oh. Oh well okay then!" Bolin grinned and Beifong offered him a ghost of a smile, turning and walking down the hallway. Bolin hurried to catch up, falling into step with her.

"You're timing is much improved," Lin said as they walked down the pier towards the city. "Your accuracy has always been impressive. And you used seismic sensing the time I attacked your blind spot on the floor. Very good."

Bolin blushed. "Oh, well…yeah. I mean, just using what you taught me."

Beifong smiled slightly. "Yes, I know. You've learned well." They turned down towards the well-light restaurant district. After some time, Lin stopped before one and motioned they go inside. They weaved through tables to the back room meant for large groups, which is where her Metalbenders were waiting for them.

"Hey Chief!" came a call from one of the dozen Metalbenders as soon as they entered. "Is that the kid?"

"It is," Lin nodded. "Men, I'd like you to meet Bolin. Bolin, these are my Metalbending officers."

Bolin looked around at the men, each one of them smiling at him with varying degrees of friendliness. Saikhan motioned them over to the empty seats reserved for them, and almost immediately one of the Metalbenders launched into conversation, asking Bolin about his training and complimenting his work in pro-bending arena.

The teenager couldn't help smiling to himself. He'd found where he belonged.


End file.
